Trap Hole
とし | romaji_name = Otoshiana | trans_name = Pitfall | image = TrapHole-YS15-EU-C-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 04206964 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Effect | lore = When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target. | fr_lore = Lorsque votre adversaire Invoque Normalement ou par Flip 1 monstre avec min. 1000 ATK : ciblez le monstre ; détruisez la cible. | de_lore = Wenn dein Gegner 1 Monster mit 1000 oder mehr ATK als Normal- oder Flippbeschwörung beschwört: Wähle das Monster; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. | it_lore = Quando il tuo avversario Evoca Normalmente o per Scoperta 1 mostro con ATK di 1000 o superiore: scegli come bersaglio quel mostro; distruggi quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = Quando seu oponente Invocar por Invocação-Normal ou Invocação-Virar 1 monstro com 1000 ou mais de ATK: escolha o monstro; destrua o alvo. | es_lore = Cuando tu adversario Invoca de Modo Normal o por Volteo 1 monstruo con 1000 ATK o más: selecciona ese monstruo; destruye ese objetivo. | ja_lore = ①：相手が攻撃力１０００以上のモンスターの召喚・反転召喚に成功した時、そのモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。その攻撃力１０００以上のモンスターを破壊する。 | zh_lore = 對手成功召喚/反轉召喚攻擊力在1000以上的怪獸時，可選擇1隻該怪獸來發動。將破壞該攻擊力1000以上的怪獸。 | ko_lore = 상대가 공격력 １０００ 포인트 이상의 몬스터를 일반 소환, 반전 소환했을 때, 그 몬스터를 파괴한다. | eds_lore = If the ATK of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed. | gx1_lore = If the ATK of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed. | wc6_lore = When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with an ATK of 1000 points or more, destroy the monster. | wc08_lore = Activate only when your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK. Destroy that monster. | en_sets = | na_sets = | au_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Dark Magician (Common) | gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Super Rare) Trap Collection 2 (Super Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Super Rare) | gx02_sets = Life Breaker (Super Rare) | gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) | ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Rare) | sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Dark Magician (Rare) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Seto Standard Yugi Standard Volume 3 (Super Rare) All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Common) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = Established Chaos (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) | wc08_sets = Chaos Knight (Rare) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 2 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0380 | wc6_dp = 2600 | wc08_dp = 750 | archseries = Trap Hole (archetype) | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys Normal Summoned Monsters | database_id = 4836 }}